Cub?
by PlanetOblivion
Summary: Did you know that wolves and lions call their young 'cubs?


**I know, I know. I should be working on my other stories, but in my defense... Okay. I don't really have a good excuse... Any way reviews are welcomed, I might continue this if people are asking. All that stuff.**

 **ON TO STORYTIME!**

K Unit was doing the training course again, with Cub in the lead. He was sent back to Brecon Beacons to do extra training after his last mission. The boy went from obstacle to obstacle with ease, using fluid movements usually seen from dancers.

Alex finished a few seconds before Wolf, who finished with fifteen minutes and twenty three seconds. They both walked around to avoid their muscles getting cramped or locked. Later, they were joined by Eagle, Snake, and Lion, Fox's replacement. Lion was nice, a little on the quiet side, but he got work done.

They headed to the mess hall, each getting a tray of slop they call food. K Unit sat down at one of the tables near the door, with their backs to the wall, being able to survey the entire room. _It was a good spot_ Alex mused, _No one can sneak up on them easily._

Alex pushed around the food on his tray. Lion noticed and worridly asked if he was okay. Alex normally would have brushed it off but unfortunately, at least to Alex, that caught K Unit's attention.

"Cub, you need to eat. You're already really thin." Wolf spoke up. Ever since Point Blanc he was feeling guilty for treating their fifth member so badly. It really shook his perspective to see the young teen on a hospital bed, looking way too small and vulnerable.

"I'm fine." Alex sighed. And it was true, he just wasn't feeling hungry that day.

Lion pushed for a more adequate answer. "Cub, if you're eating habits are acting up, you can tell us."

Alex felt like screaming. He. Just. Wasn't. Feeling. Hungry. Was that so hard to understand? The training course took his hunger away and all he wanted to do was maybe head to the shooting range. And- Oh, great. Snake and Eagle were looking worried too. Joy.

Still, Lion and Wolf nagged, worried for their youngest team mate.

"Fine!" Alex half-shouted. He took a spoonful of mush and ate it, looking pointedly at the SAS soldiers.

"Cub, one spoonful still isn't enough to-" Wolf was cut off by Alex slamming his head to the table and groaning. Snake and Eagle started looking amused. Alex, however, wasn't.

He moodily ate the rest of the slop, if just to get the two to shut up. The bell rang, signaling the end of their dinner. Dumping whats left of their trays in the trash and putting them on a stand, K Unit left the mess hall. Jogging towards their little hut thing, Eagle reached it first and celebrated by leaping onto his bed, turning around so he was facing the ceiling, smiling.

The others were a bit more calm, coming in and settling in their bunks. They didn't need to wake up early, as their first assignment was the shooting range and somebody set it on fire. It happened so late, that they had to cancel it for the next day, and there was no time to reschedule, so the Units that had it that day had a free time instead.

"Anyone want to play cards?" Snake asked, magically producing a pack of cards from behind his back.

Eagle jumped at the chance. "Yeah! We can show Cub here, how to cheat!"

Wolf snorted. "Eagle, you are terrible at cards. Even when you're cheating. And we can _always_ tell when you're cheating."

Eagle pouted when Lion nodded in agreement. Snake redirected the conversation back to the original topic.

"So that's a yes?" Everyone nodded and Snake dealt out the cards.

 **Line Break, I guess?**

Within the first few games, K Unit became certain of one thing. Cub was super naturally good at cheating. Or they think he is, they haven't actually caught him in the act. Once it was 0000 Lion and Wolf came to an unspoken agreement. It was way past Cub's bedtime.

So, like the over mothering pair of soldiers they were, they told Cub to go to bed. As expected, Cub didn't react kindly.

"What do you mean 'Its past curfew'?!" Alex asked, outraged. Snake and Eagle were muffling their laughs into their hands.

"Cub, it is way past your bedtime." Lion argued. He neverdid like how a teenager was in the Unit. Not because he was resentful, no, it was because he's a _bloody_ child! Lion never like children getting into harms way. He previously worked in Child Services, so he was a bit passionate against children being abused.

"I'm not a child." Alex argued back.

Wolf decided to intervene. "Cub, Lion's right. You aren't getting enough sleep as it is."

Alex scowled and was about to open his mouth to retort before he was interrupted by Eagle's snickers.

"What?" Alex snapped.

"Its- Its just I remembered that wolves and lions call their young 'cubs' and- and Wolf and Lion are acting like your parents." Eagle burst into more peals of laughter, while Snake chuckled- discreetly looking at Eagle's cards.

Alex blinked. "Uh uh. No way are they my parental figures." He rapidly shook his head.

Wolf and Lion, however, took it in stride.

"Well, if your our, I dunno, adopted child then we have control over you..." Lion trailed off.

Wolf continued as he picked up Cub and carried the struggling boy to his bed. "Then we will have to, responsibly, put you to bed, as it would be irresponsible for you to be out after bedtime."

Lion smirked, having fun with this. "If you're good we'll even read you a bed time story."

During all this, Eagle and Snake's laughter got louder and louder until they were basically wheezing.

Alex sat on the bed like a child in time out. Lion came over and, to Alex's embarrassment, tucked him in with his blankets, fighting a grin that was showing on his face. Alex _really_ wanted to punch it clean off. And to add to the injury, Wolf came over and mockingly told Alex the three little pigs tale. Alex was red with embarrassment by then.

"Okay! Okay! I'll go to sleep," He was struck by a sudden thought, "Night Mommy, Daddy." He tucked his head under the cover as he heard sputtering come from the two soldiers. Followed by an argument on who was 'Mommy' and who was 'Daddy'.

Alex fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 **Review?**


End file.
